


The New Guy

by pulse268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Jimmy, Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, CEO Dean, Desk Sex, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Dean, Prepped Before Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak is an awkward man to say the least. When he found out his new boss,Mr. Smith, wanted to see him in his office. It's safe to say he didn't panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

Jimmy Novak is an awkward man to say the least. When he found out his new boss, Mr. Smith, wanted to see him in his office. It's safe to say he didn't panic. We'll not until it sunk in.  
See, he's heard stories about Mr. Smith. They say he once fired a young female secretary for playing the top forty radio station. Jimmy hopes it's not true. They also say he once did porn. Gay porn. Jimmy will have to look into that. They also say he's fought a bear, traveled the world, and won an Olympic medal. Jimmy labels them as false and the stories get outrageous from their. 

While walking towards the elevator, he thinks about why his boss might have called for him. As he steps inside the elevator and pushes the number to Mr. Smith's office. He prays he's not about to be fired. For what, he wouldn't know, it's only his first day. Those rumors, he's labeling them rumors, don't help at all. He fidgets on his way up, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The elevator pings, doors opening, signaling his arrival. An empty desk is by the glass, double doors. Gulping nervously, Jimmy walks down the hall towards the entrance to his boss's office. 

He pauses before the doors wondering if it's too late to quit. "You can do this James. Deep breaths," Jimmy mutters. 

"Come in, Mr. Novak," he hears from the other side,the deep voice making him jump. Caught. 

Jimmy walks in, closing the doors behind him, face red from being caught standing outside the doors. He gives a nervous smile, hoping his boss doesn't notice how embarrassed he looks. He gets a good look at his boss, noting his green eyes, soft pink lips, broad shoulders and masculine yet pretty face. 

Fuck him, he's gorgeous. 

"I- uh- is there a problem sir?," Jimmy stutters out. Goddammit. 

Mr. Smith chuckles, "No, no problem, relax man," he says. "Bet you heard the stories, huh?"

Blushing Jimmy answers,"Um-uh-sorry, yes."

"We'll don't worry about it. Only one of them is true though," his boss teases with a wink. 

Oh God, please let it be true, Jimmy chants in his head. He catches Mr. Smith checking him out. His gaze roams over the accountant's body, clearly liking what he sees. Jimmy blushes from the intense gaze, making his boss smirk. He stares back not wanting to be seen as a weakling. 

"I read your file. You got some impressive credentials, Mr. Novak," Mr. Smith says," Call me Dean," he continues. 

"Al-al-alright, si-uh-Dean," Jimmy stutters out," Thank you for the compliment."

#

_So innocent_ , Dean thinks. I'm gonna have fun with this one. 

"You ever fuck a man, James?," Dean asks.

"Wh-wha-what?," The accountant sputters.

"Have you ever fucked a guy in the ass?," Dean asks again, " I can't get anymore clear than that." 

"Only once, Dea-Dean," Jimmy replies. 

_Perfect_ , Dean thinks to himself. Would've been a lot harder to convince him if he was virgin. Now, to set things in motion. 

"What would you say if I asked to suck your cock?," He asks with a smirk. 

"I-I-um would like that very much , sir," Jimmy answers. 

Hook, line and sinker. 

Dean gets up from his desk, walking towards the accountant, standing in front of him and sinking to his knees. He looks up at Jimmy, taking in his wide, blue eyes. God, he looks angelic. He unzips Jimmy's slacks, pulling down the waistband of his briefs to his ankles along with his pants. Damn, James is packing some heat. Dean inwardly groans, that cock is huge, for an awkward dude, he makes up for it in size. He rubs his hands up and down Jimmy's muscled thighs, enjoying the slight tremors running through them. 

"Please, suck me," Jimmy pleads. His hands grip the arms of the chair he sat on when Dean sprung the unexpected question at him.

"Don't mind if I do, James," Dean says with a cocky grin. 

He swallows him down, licking at the vein on the side of the cock, nose brushing the patch of hair at the base. He breathes through his nose and slides his mouth up and down, up and down setting a rhythm. 

"Ah, fuck," Jimmy moans, eyes glued to Dean's mouth sucking him down. A hand reaching down to stroke Dean's cheek.

Dean moans around the cock in his mouth when he feels a hand stroking his cheek, feeling the bulge of the dick in his mouth. Spit runs down his chin, covering the cock in saliva, getting it wet. He pulls of with an obscene noise, kissing the head. 

"Ngh, why'd you stop?," Jimmy whines, thrusting his hips up.

"'Cause I'm gonna ride that monster," Dean replies cooly. 

Jimmy whimpers. 

"I suggest you start getting naked and lay back on the desk, it's cleared already, or else I'm just gonna play with my ass without you of course," Dean threatens. 

Jimmy strips, lays back on the desk and waits for what Dean's gonna do next. Dean strips soon after leaving his black, knee-high socks on. It's a kink of his. He gets up on the desk, thighs on either side of Jimmy's legs, grabs hold of his cock to steady it and starts to sink down onto it. 

"Wait, you're going down dry!?," Jimmy exclaims. 

"Shh, patience young grasshopper," Dean tells him.  
As Dean sinks down, realization strikes Jimmy. 

"You already prepped yourself, didn't you?," Jimmy groans as Dean continues his descent on his thick cock. 

"Got it in one," Dean mutters. 

As soon as Dean's reached the base, he adjusts to the length for a minute. Jimmy moaning at the tightness around his shaft. Dean circles his hips tentatively, relishing in the feel of being stuffed to the brim. He starts to bounce gently, picking up speed. 

"Wow, you feel so good, Dean," Jimmy moans under Dean.

"That's right, baby, just relax and enjoy the ride," Dean moans at him. Bouncing enthusiastically on Jimmy's cock, reaching behind himself to hold on to his thighs, giving Jimmy a view of his stretched out hole. Jimmy rubs his boss's stretched rim with a finger, feeling him clench and moan every time he does. 

"Feels so good, baby. Huge cock in me, fuck," Dean whimpers as his prostate is assaulted. He angles his body just right so his prostate is rubbed on every thrust, slam, and bounce on the cock in him. 

Jimmy starts to thrust up, meeting Dean on his way down. Both men groaning at the pleasure of the others body. 

"Jesus, 'm gonna make me blow, Jimmy," Dean whimpers. Keening when Jimmy fucks up roughly into him.

"Yeah, boss, c'mon, together," Jimmy groans at him. 

"Ngh, fuck baby, made me explode!," Dean loudly moans as his cock erupts semen onto their chests. 

Jimmy gives a silent moan as his cock shoots inside his boss's ass. Hole clenching tight around his shaft. 

Dean slumps on top of Jimmy, thighs sore from all the action. Chuckling Jimmy runs his fingers through Dean's hair as his boss nuzzles into his neck. 

"Welcome to Smith's Corporate, Jimmy," Dean says into his neck. "We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely," Jimmy smiles at Dean as he lifts his head from his neck and Dean smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
